With an Open Heart
by Aintaru
Summary: (COMPLETE) He was able to find his salvation through her innocence. Rated M for Mature! Art-Trade for CaptainCakes on DeviantArt, dedicated to Magen. Thor/OC(Magen)


_**Author's Note:**_ _This is Rated R. If you don't like lemons or anything related to the subject of sex, please, quietly go away now before your virgin eyes are neutered. I'm aware that this is out of the norm and usual topics in which I write, but tough luck. It is what it is. This is also dedicated to the wonderful_ _ **CaptainCakes**_ _on DeviantArt as part of an art-trade for her friend Magen._

* * *

 **With an Open Heart**

Magen was besides herself as thunder rolled overhead at the tempo of her thrusts. Her inner walls were tight and slick, able to feel every delicious pump and twitch of the member beating within her. The knight in shining armor, the kind hearted soul and protector of Earth was gone, and all that was left was the raw and sexually frustrated warrior.

The young woman gasped as the giant of a man ran his calloused and rough hands over her soft skin, caressing one of her pert breasts as his tongue lavished the other. Her back arched lovingly against him as the smell of the rain permeated the air. Her mews filled the vicinity as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Thunder and lightning exploded in a tremendous dance together as she was brought back to her first encounter with the god above her.

It had been a rainy and stormy night, much like this one, when a wet and sad looking blonde had entered the bookshop in which the girl worked in. Magen was seventeen at the time, her reading glasses were on and her nose was stuck in a book until she looked up. She wasn't sure what compelled her to ask if the foreigner was okay, but the sadness that tangibly radiated off the giant male made her heart squeeze versus shudder in fear.

She had guided him to one of the quiet seating areas of the shop, leaving him to brood for a couple of minutes before she came back with a mug of hot cocoa and a towel. He had accepted it all graciously, but quietly. Even he could not have told her why he had entered the bookshop, out of all places. But he was grateful, for she didn't pester or ask him any questions. Magen had continued about her business, cleaning and rearranging books, reading books and glancing at the strong male every here and there.

Her curiosity was piqued, but with her shy yet nurturing nature, she let him be. She'd pass by the giant every thirty minutes to an hour before closing time, either to refill his mug or to exchange his towel. Sometimes it was just to fix a book that happened to be near him; and as the time neared to close, he finally shook himself from his revere and looked at the young girl that offered him shelter and solitude.

Her innocence had recaptured the giant's heart to protect the Earth, and it was also through her innocence that he allowed his heart to mend once more. Magen was by no means someone who could be called hot, but she was beautiful within her own rights. Her chopped, dark brown hair angled and spiked at different intervals as the tips were a fading red of a color they had been before. Her pale skin was decorated with little freckles and her petite body was your typical small frame. She hid her large and clear hazel green eyes behind a pair of thick rimmed black glasses that she'd use to divert attention from her.

Regardless, it was her simplicity and her warm and quiet heart that had made the giant smile that night as he left, bidding her a good night and thanking her for her hospitality with a kiss on her hand. Magen was left flustered and tripping after herself as she gathered to lock and close the shop down for the day. No one had ever been chivalrous enough to do that to her. With all the romance novels she had read, her mind had been running over ideas at over a mile per second.

She had gone home with a dreamy sigh that night, but also knowing that she'd never see the giant man again. Had she watched the news as often as everyone else in the world had, she would have recognized him too. What a surprise it had been when he appeared a month later, smiling as he asked for her name in an accent that had made her insides quiver.

The two had become good friends from there on out. He had presented himself to her as Thor, son of Odin, and he remembered how she had chuckled before smacking his bicep in disbelief. It was his smirk that had made her gasp and choke on air as he summoned Mjolnir. Tea had sputtered in an unladylike fashion out of her mouth that day, making her face and chest turn a nice rosy color in embarrassment as the god laughed at her reaction.

Even knowing who he was, Magen never treated him any differently. She never asked or demanded him to come by as often as he could. She never pestered him for attention either. She welcomed him with open arms each and every time, as if it were the first in years that they'd seen each other. He always chuckled at her enthusiasm as she pulled out two mugs of hot cocoa as he relayed past encounters and adventures to her. She always bid him either a 'good night, safe travels or stay safe' as often as she could, knowing that it could be their last. Magen was wise in her own way as she never expected more from the giant's company. Things stayed comfortable for over a year between the two.

It wasn't until the attack of Ultron that Magen finally stayed close to a TV to watch the news. Her heart lurched in pain as she heard the happenings, praying for Thor and his comrades safety. Not even her books could console her as she tried to immerse herself in their worlds. Anxiety wracked the young woman's body as her heart cried out to her friend... and then it was all quiet.

It had been close to a year later, when Magen was nearing her nineteenth birthday, that the windows in the bookstore she worked at shuddered violently. The wind outside had seemed to pick up out of nowhere as the sky darkened fiercely. With a loud clap of thunder and a bright flash of lighting, Magen found herself on the floor and staring wide-eyed at the spectacle outside the glass door. In her few years of living, nothing else had brought her so much peace and happiness as she ran out of the shop, tackling Thor and peppering his whole face with kisses. She had cried that day as he held her, saying sorry while giving watery chuckles at her brazenness. That had definitely been a much better 'hello' compared to the one he had previously received after a year's absence with someone else.

That same night Thor had explained and regaled her with the story behind Ultron and his year long absence. A breath he hadn't known to have been holding had expelled from him as she placed her hand over his and told him she understood. "You are not bound to me in any way, you don't need to explain why you were gone. I'm not mad, Thor. I understand you have a job to do." She had smiled then, a smile that spoke volumes of her undying friendship and understanding. It was that same night that Thor kissed her farewell, leaving the bookworm sputtering and embarrassed as he left.

His return to Earth had also meant that she'd see more of him again, like they used too. But now she had collage and studies. Magen had waited for him one night at the bookstore to tell him she wouldn't be working there anymore. He had walked with her to her new campus and after much deliberation and viewing, the two got into their first argument over the area. Thor had pleaded with her about her safety, the area being filtered with wrong-doers left and right. But where was she to go? She had no other option, no other place to live and be able to support herself! Her quiet nature had her almost at the verge of tears because of how frustrated she felt before he apologized and held her.

Since the world was fairly safe at the time, with less alien invasions or villains trying to rule the world, Thor had taken it upon himself to walk her to and from her classes each day; and, as much as Magen appreciated the gesture, she knew he would tire. Two months into this new rhythm had finally made the poor young girl snap. "Thor! I can't. I really can't. It's like we're some weird lovers or something. I care about you, really, I do. But you can't hover over me and protect me all the time. I'm only one girl on this planet. And you have a job to do... I feel like I'm getting in your way of doing your thing..."

"La- Magen... Can you not just let me be your knight for now?" Thor had looked at her with his pleading blue eyes as he bore into her own, placing his hand on her face as she sighed in defeat and leaned into his hand.

"Thor... I." The young woman had sighed again. "What is this," she had questioned quietly as he brought her close to him.

"This is my way of showing you how much I care, Magen. How much you mean to me..." He had let his words hang that night as he kissed her for the third time in their long standing friendship.

Another gasp escaped Magen, who was now twenty-one, as she was brought back to the present and the euphoria the god could elicit from her body as he rocked into her repeatedly. "You're back," he murmured into her ear, his voice low and rumbling as sweat slowly glistened down his face and back. Her hands caressed his hair, griping his neck as she met his thrusts with renewed vigor. Still shock sensitive from her previous orgasm, Thor groaned at the after effects of her tight walls constricting against his member as he pumped into her.

A tingling coil spiraled down her spine as her toes curled from the highly anticipated sensation that would snap at their continued pace. A hiss escaped Thor as he grabbed a handful of her hair, propping himself up on his elbow as he devoured her lips with a searing kiss that left her both breathless and wanting more. He was relentless in his love making, marks were sure to appear on her within a couple of hours as he released her hair and let his hand glide down their bodies. He moved with the experience he had cultivated within a year's worth of exploring her tight frame as his hand made contact with her throbbing and sensitive bundle of nerves.

She cried out his name, and with it, the final bit of control he had was lost. Thor groaned again and arched into her, his hips meeting her pelvis, releasing deep inside her. Her head fell back onto the cool satin pillow as her lover, now fiancee, curled his arms around her waist before letting himself roll off of her. They laid in a fulfilling peacefulness as he rested his head on her chest. A small smile curled at the young woman's lip she combed her fingers through his hair.

"I love you," she whispered as she stared at the ceiling. She felt the bed shift before her vision was clouded by intense blue eyes and blonde hair. A boyish grin decorated the god's face as he brought his lips down to hers.

"And I you, my shy yet fierce queen." He chuckled as she hid her face, kissing him quickly before hiding under the covers as he scoped her into his arms again as they both fell asleep.

For everyone in the world who loved and claimed to love him, it was Magen's pure innocence that had saved him from his own misery. It was her beautiful simplicity, her expectations of not expecting, her humbleness that made the Thunderer fall in love with a mortal once more. And he'd sooner die than lose this one as well.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I own nothing but the plot. All rights to their respective owners. Also, this is un-beta'd so take your flames to light my birthday cake candles next year. Thank you. Hope the rest of you Enjoyed it! Please R &R. :)_


End file.
